Tim Robbins
Tim Robbins (1958 - ) Deaths in Film *''Jacob's Ladder (Dante's Inferno)'' (1990) [Jacob Singer]: Stabbed in the stomach with a bayonet by an unknown attacker. Immediately after the stabbing, the movie cuts to several years later; however, at the end of the movie, we see him lying dead in a hospital tent, revealing that his entire post-Vietnam life was only the hallucination of his dying mind (there is an alternative ending in which he is bayoneted by one of his brainwashed squad members, with him heading off into the afterlife after being reunited with his dead son Macaulay Culkin) *''High Fidelity'' (2000) [Ian Raymond]: Beaten to death by John Cusack, Jack Black and Todd Lousio in a brief fantasy Cusack has while Robbins attempts to talk to him. (Robbins survives the film in reality.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Mission to Mars (2000)'' [Woodrow 'Woody' Blake]: Commits suicide by taking off his helmet while drifting through the vacuum of space, in order to prevent Connie Nielsen from risking her life trying to save him (and in order to not endure burning up in Mars' atmosphere). *''The Truth About Charlie'' (2002) [Lewis Bartholomew]: Poisoned after Frederique Meininger brings him a tray of food in prison; we only hear him choking and collapsing as Frederique walks away smiling. (This scene occurs after the closing credits have begun.) *''Mystic River (2003)'' [Dave Boyle]: Shot to death by Sean Penn after Tim falsely confesses to killing Sean's daughter (Emmy Rossum). (Thanks to Tatiana) *''War of the Worlds ''(2005) [Harlan Ogilvy]: Killed (off-screen, exact method unclear) by Tom Cruise to prevent Tim from giving their location away to the aliens; we only hear the struggle over a close-up of Dakota Fanning blindfolded and singing to herself to spare her from witnessing the killing. (Thanks to Mathew and Stephen) *''Green Lantern (2011)'' [Robert Hammond]: Burned to death after Peter Sarsgaard uses his powers to turn the fire spewing technology onto Robbins. TV Deaths *''The Spoils of Babylon: Kicking the Habit (2014)'' [Jonas Morehouse]: Dies of a heart attack (in an exaggerated melodramatic manner) while talking to Tobey Maguire. (Played for comic effect.) Gallery Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Liberals Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in Adrian Lyne films Category:Top Gun Cast Members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Columbia Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Screen Gems Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Castle Rock Cast Members